


Scars

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: The scars around Dark Ace's left arm.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> redraw of a really old picture. Like, I think the original was drawn in 2015. So 3 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments.


End file.
